


The Crowning

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [76]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches as Frodo carries Aragorn's crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crowning

I fret when I see him approach. He's not yet well, and the crown lies heavy in his hands. But he looks proud as he walks to meet the King, our Strider.

They all watch him, but do any truly know what he suffered? Only his Sam can know how deep lies his pain. I taste a fear that will not be eased. He is so pale… so fragile as he stands amidst the tall men of Gondor. What will it take to heal him of his unseen wounds?

The question fills me with dread, though I know not why.


End file.
